


Pictures of You

by allwaswell16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Matchmaking, Oblivious Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, bad manips, everyone is an auror in this actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16
Summary: Harry's life as an auror is fulfilling, but he finds it hard to make a relationship work. After a bit of a lonely Christmas, he returns to work to find that someone is making bad manips of he and his arch nemesis and fellow auror, Draco Malfoy. It would be really annoying if he wasn't starting to think that they look pretty good together...





	Pictures of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phdmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdmama/gifts).



> Surprise! This is so late that it probably is a bit of a surprise for you, phdmama. :D Happy belated birthday, my sweet friend! This is just a silly little bit of fluff that [suddenclarityharry](http://suddenclarityharry.tumblr.com/) and I dreamed up and will hopefully make you smile. I am wishing so many good things for you in the New Year! You are a constant inspiration to me, and I am so happy to have made a friend who is always showing me that it's never too late to change your life and chase new dreams. Thank you, and we love you! <3
> 
> All bad manips left purposely bad by suddenclarityharry lol. While the images are described in the fic, they are important to the story.

**\--27 December--**

 

_“Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services.”_

Harry walked off the lift along with a few lavender coloured paper aeroplanes that flew off in the direction of Malfoy’s cubicle in the cluttered area of the Auror Headquarters. He already saw Hermione heading toward her partner’s desk as she followed the path of the aeroplanes.

Harry stopped to watch for a moment as Draco stood, catching the aeroplanes in his hand in expert fashion without causing even one extra crease in them as he spoke to Hermione. Harry admired his form just as any former Seeker would. Whenever Ron caught theirs, they were nearly illegible from being crumpled so haphazardly in his fist.

He unintentionally caught Draco’s eye, who merely raised one perfect eyebrow at him and smirked. Harry rolled his eyes and went to find Ron, who was of course not in his cubicle or at Harry’s. He eventually found him making a cup of tea.

“Ouch. Bloody hell, that’s hot. Burnt my tongue.”

“Thanks,” Harry said as Ron slid a cup his way. “How was Christmas?”

“Fine, yeah. We were at Hermione’s family’s this year. My dad was bloody thrilled to be in a real Muggle house.”

“Nice,” Harry grinned.

“How about you? With Teddy and his grandmother the whole time?”

Harry nodded. He didn’t mention that it had seemed a little lonely just the three of them. Andromeda had even asked him if he was seeing any nice men who might want to join them on Boxing Day.

 _You aurors are all alike, married to your careers_ , she’d said. He’d thought she was referring to her daughter, but it turned out she’d been speaking about her nephew. _My sister’s nearly given up on Draco._

It really had been quite a while since he’d had a decent date much less a relationship of any note. It truly was difficult to maintain a relationship when your significant other can’t know anything about what you do or where you’re going. Not to mention that you’re called away at any time day or night. Dark wizards don’t exactly keep a set schedule.

He envied Ron and Hermione a bit. No need to explain or be upset about missed plans due to work when you both understood completely. Ron had prattled on about something that Harry had missed, but he only caught Ron’s laughter at the end of it.

“Don’t be angry, mate, but my dad and I got up to a bit of Photoshop whilst at the Granger’s. Dad was captivated by the computers.”

“What do you m--”

And then he saw it, what looked like a Muggle photograph posted on their bulletin board. It looked out of place surrounded by moving photographs of the most wanted criminals of the wizarding world. At first he wasn’t sure what he was looking at. Why was he wearing clothing he’d never even seen before in this photo? And why did it look like he was--well, _snuggling_ with Draco Malfoy in matching striped jumpers in front of a white brick wall?

“You and your dad made a--a--”

“A manip!” Ron cackled. “My dad was quite chuffed about it. I didn’t have the heart to tell him it looked like your head wasn’t connected to your neck.”

Harry stared at Ron in astonishment. He seemed to be missing the point. “But--but--why? Why is it me and--”

“Thought it’d be funny, yeah? I mean, you and Malfoy? Hilarious!” Ron laughed loudly. Harry continued to stare at the image as Ron walked back toward his desk. An odd feeling twisted in his gut.

 

**\--28 December--**

 

The photo was still hanging there on the bulletin board. Harry could see it out of the corner of his eye as he made a cup of tea. Not a photo, a manip. Not a _real_ photograph he reminded himself. Why hadn’t someone taken it down by now? Why hadn’t Draco taken it down? Had he seen it? Quite a few people had mentioned it to Harry yesterday, but he’d laughed it off, telling them it was Ron’s idea of a joke.

He wasn’t sure anyone got the joke.

He and Draco had been competitive with each other from nearly the first time they met as children. Things weren’t terribly different these days except that they worked for the same side now, but he knew they both kept track of those tally marks of dark wizards caught. They both knew exactly how many tally marks each was responsible for. Right now, Draco and Hermione were in the lead over he and Ron, and Harry wasn’t very pleased about it.

He realized that no one else seemed to care as much as he and Draco about their numbers.

“It’s really about time, isn’t it?”

Harry startled at Luna’s voice beside him. He was standing directly in front of the manip, and he wasn’t even sure when he’d wandered over with his tea. “What’s about time?”

“This Muggle photograph of you and Draco. Glad you both got it sorted in the end.”

“Oh. No--it’s not what it looks like, Luna. He and I aren’t--we aren’t--”

“Aren’t you though?” Luna said with a dreamy tone as she turned and walked toward her own desk.

 

**\--29 December--**

 

The photo was gone.

Manip. It was a manip. Not a photo. Harry made his tea, and it looked as though there was something missing where it used to be. But that didn’t make sense because that thing was only there for two days.

It’s not like he missed seeing it hang there or something. It was awkward enough when it was there. He was glad it was gone really.

He set Ron’s tea on his desk as Ron shuffled the pages of a report into a neat pile. “So what happened to the manip?”

“Huh?” Ron said blankly.

“The manip. Er--the photo of me and uh--Malfoy--”

“Oh, did someone take it down then? Shame. I’ll have to tell my dad to make a new one. Did I tell you he’s got a Muggle computer now? Well, if he hasn’t taken it apart already.”

“Well, we don’t really need a new one. I was just saying--”

Ron’s hand shot up. A lavender paper aeroplane crumpled in his hand. “Time for work.”

 

**\--30 December--**

  
Somehow, Harry’s eyes were drawn straight to the bulletin board as soon as he stepped foot into the office. He saw from quite far away that there was a new Muggle photo posted to the board, this time in black and white. He sat down at his desk and chewed his bottom lip, determined not to go look at it.

He pushed his chair back to speak to Ron in the next cubicle.

“Hey, mate. Did you happen to--” He choked at the sight of the photograph laying on Ron’s desk. It was of just Draco with pink hair.

Fucking hell, he’d never imagined Draco with pink hair or that soft look on his face. He could feel his face burning and his muscles clenching.

“Happen to what?” Ron asked.

“Er--I don’t--what is that?” He finally spluttered.

“Oh, this? My dad just sent this over. He’s been experimenting. Did you see the new one I posted of you and Malfoy?”

“No. I--haven’t gone to look yet. But why is he doing this? Why me and Draco?”

“Well, the first time was just because I thought it up for a laugh, but now he says you two look good together.” Ron shrugged and looked down at the report he was working on.

Harry looked at him for a moment and then jumped from his chair and marched over to the bulletin board. He stared at the image before him. This time they seemed to be sitting in a restaurant with Harry gesturing to Draco. Ron’s dad was getting better at putting Malfoy into the image, but there was still something off about Harry. His head was too small, maybe. Either way his eyes were drawn to Draco’s face. Maybe his eyes were always drawn to him.

He ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his glasses. This was getting ridiculous. He should take this down right now. What was Ron even thinking posting these at work? He should take it down before Robards saw it.

He left it instead and went to make himself a cup of tea. He’d get rid of it later. Maybe when everyone had gone home for the day, and wouldn’t see if he stuffed it in his briefcase. He decided not to think about why he would take it instead of throwing it out with the rubbish.

When he went back to his desk, Ron was no longer at his cubicle, but the manip of Draco with pink hair was now on his own desk. He plopped into his chair and looked around briefly before carefully sliding it into his briefcase.

So maybe he has a thing for Malfoy’s pretty face. It doesn’t have to _mean_ anything, just because he’s going to go home and wank to a photo of Draco with pink hair. He groaned and laid his head on his desk.

“Potter?”

He shot up at the voice of his boss behind him. “Yes, sir?”

“As long as this isn’t going to cause any difficulties at work, I want you to know I’m happy for you both. It was a long time coming.”

Harry’s heart pounded hard in his chest. Surely, his boss didn’t think--

“I--I--”

“Don’t worry about it, Potter. Like I said, as long as you keep it professional at work, I don’t have a problem with you and Malfoy finally figuring out your shit.” Robards clapped a hand to his shoulder and left him sat there with his jaw hanging open.

He looked at the bulletin board and saw that the manip was gone. Had Robards taken it down? Damn. Now he wasn’t going to be able to take it at the end of the day. At least he still had the one of Draco with pink hair and bedroom eyes and a hint of scruff on his chin. He cleared his throat and adjusted himself in his pants. He needed to keep control until he got home and could do this properly. A glass of wine, his soft bed, softly scented lube, and that fucking glorious photograph. He took his glasses off and wiped a hand across his face.

 

**\--31 December--**

 

Harry didn’t even let himself glance in the direction of Malfoy or the bulletin board. He had barely made it through his front door last night before he’d torn the manip out of his briefcase and had a dry, slightly painful wank over it in his entryway. It currently sat in his bedside table where he’d taken it out again last night and fucked himself with his fingers as he stared at it. And then again this morning just before he took a shower and fantasized about Draco’s mouth with his cock in it.

He quickly shuffled to his chair and sat down. A lavender aeroplane soared over his cubicle, and he instinctively reached up and caught it neatly. It was just an interoffice memo telling them to go home early if they had nothing pressing to attend to.

“Nice catch, Potter.”

He nearly fell out of his chair as Draco’s breath brushed against the back of his neck. His eyes wide, he saw Draco’s grin as though he knew the reaction he’d just caused as Draco sauntered away towards the bulletin board. Harry watched him as he went. He couldn’t help himself as he imagined what Draco would look like without his robes on, stretched out on his bed, his long legs spread out before him and his light hair against the scarlet red of his pillows.

Draco stood in front of the bulletin board for a moment with an enigmatic look on his face. Harry wished he’d looked at the manip now. There must be a new one up. Draco reached up and pulled it roughly from the board. Harry’s heart sank into his stomach. Clearly, Malfoy had had enough of the talk and seeing their faces together like this.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and cursed himself for being so stupid about all this. Fucking Ron and his fucking weird Muggle loving dad. Harry should not have had to worry about Muggle manips of all things. He stared blankly at the report he was supposed to be finishing about apprehending the wizard sending undiluted bubotuber pus to his enemies. It would be another tally mark for he and Ron anyway he thought with a sigh.

Something was suddenly slapped down on his desk, and he could smell Draco’s aftershave he was so close to him. He gulped and looked down at the photograph Draco still had one hand on.

“Do you know anything about this, Potter? Who’s making these?”

“Umm--”

Malfoy let out a dry laugh. “I can tell by the guilty look on your face that you know. How you ever manage to catch dark wizards is beyond me.”

Harry cringed as he looked at the manip. Mr. Weasley still didn’t have him quite right. His neck was absurdly long in it, but Draco looked amazing with his plush lips and his blonde hair ruffled under a hat. The scruff on his face in the manip suggested a thigh burn he’d quite enjoy. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Not the time to be thinking about this.

Malfoy leaned in a bit closer, caging him into his cubicle. “Looks like we’re somewhere with palm trees. Would you like that Potter? To be somewhere with me where less clothes would be necessary?”

Merlin’s sake. Harry’s glasses seemed to be fogging up a bit with his perspiration. “I--would--I mean--”

“Do you have plans tonight, Potter?”

“What?” Harry’s brain was tied in knots.

“It’s New Year’s Eve, Potter. Do you have any plans?”

“Oh. Uh--not really? Maybe go over to Luna’s and Ginny’s for a bit.”

“Come to mine. If you want, that is.” Draco backed up a step, and Harry looked into his face. His nose was twitching a little. It was adorable. Was Draco--nervous? “Might even take you to brunch in the morning, if you stay over or whatever.”

Harry had apparently hesitated too long because Draco took another step back. “Never mind, course you wouldn’t want to--”

“I’ll come!” He said a bit too loudly as he reached out to grab Draco’s wrist. “I mean, I’ll come over to yours for New Year’s, not like _come_ come. Oh Merlin, did I say that out loud?”

A smile lit Draco’s face as he huffed out a laugh. “Oh, there might be some of that as well, Potter.”

Draco reached out to take the manip off Harry’s desk, but Harry stopped him. “Thought I might keep that.”

“I thought maybe it should join the others in my bedroom,” Draco whispered into his ear.

“Yeah, okay,” Harry replied with a cough. “Maybe we should go take it there right now.”

 

**\--2 January--**

 

Draco gave Harry a heated look across the room as he tacked up a new photograph on the bulletin board. Harry blushed. He knew Draco was probably thinking about what he’d just done to him in the shower.

He took a copy of the same photograph of the two of them smiling ridiculous grins at brunch yesterday morning, marked it as mail and sent it to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office addressed to Mr. Weasley with a note that read, _“This one’s real. Thanks for your help. Harry.”_

__

**Author's Note:**

> All the manips were done purposely by [suddenclarityharry](http://suddenclarityharry.tumblr.com/) / [fallinglikethis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis) except for the last one, which is, of course, a real photo of Dan and Tom! Happy New Year and thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it! <3 The tumblr post is [here if you'd like to share it](http://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/181561619986/pictures-of-you-m-25k-by-allwaswell16-for). <3
> 
> Another happy birthday to phdmama who writes much better Drarry than the silly things I write only for her birthday! Tabby sent me these bad manips and a prompt, and I wrote you a story with them. Hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
